A Seed of an Apple
by The Brony Gathering
Summary: After losing her wife, Applejack, Rainbow Dash works to boost her moral, with the help of her friends, and daughter. Written by: modmcdl Edited by: never use halogens
1. Chapter 1: Epiphany

**Hello. This is a continuation of the original story "A Taste of an Apple" by Feeling-Grand. **

It's been five years. Five years since she died. How have I managed it? Waking up each day. There is only one reason I haven't killed myself yet. My daughter has fulfilled my wife's last wishes. She has kept me alive.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat in a chair in the living room of her new cloud house. She didn't live in Ponyville anymore; the pain of her loss was too strong there. Her wife, Applejack, was dead, and Rainbow Dash, although improving, still almost couldn't bear to get up each morning.

The only thing that allowed her to do it was her daughter, Sunshine. Without her, Rainbow probably would have committed suicide already.

Her parents, Crystal and Solar, came to visit her often. Rainbow was still having a hard time accepting him; even though she had figured out he had really changed. However, she still hadn't gone back to see any of her friends in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash was thinking about the dream she had had last night. In the dream, Applejack had visited her, and told her to look in one of Suneshine's drawers. When she woke up, she did this, and found a picture with a letter that Rainbows brother in law Big Macintosh had sent Sunshine. It was a picture of Applejack with a note reading, "_This is your guardian angel, a mother you will never know._"

Rainbow Dash had cried then, and wondered why Sunshine had never told her about this. The truth was, Rainbow didn't have any pictures of Applejack, she never thought to take any, and certainly didn't think about taking any she might have had with her. As a matter of fact, many of her belongings were still in her cloud home back in Ponyville.

Just then, the front door opened, and a very eager gold pegasus burst into the living room, smiling and running up to hug her mother. Sunshine began to tell Rainbow all about her first day of flight school, and how wonderful it was. Then her stature suddenly became depressed. "What is it?" asked Rainbow.

Sunshine looked up at her mother. "Eerypony makes fun of you. They say that you're not right." Rainbow was used to hearing comments like this. Many ponies didn't like that fact that she had married another mare. The only problem was, Sunshine hadn't been exposed to this kind of stuff yet.

The cyan mare sighed. "Sunshine, there's something that I think we need to discuss.

Sunshine's look clearly stated that she was worried. "What is it, Momma?" She sat in Rainbow's lap, and listened.

Rainbow, for the first time in five years, spoke about Applejack. She told Sunshine what a wonderful pony her wife had been, and how she had been one of the elements of harmony. She told her daughter all about Applejack. Nearly an hour had passed by the time she got to how she died, and then she started to cry.

Then, Sunshine noticed the picture and note on the table. The picture that her Uncle Big Mac had sent her many years ago. She looked at it every night before she went to sleep, and then dreamed about the mother she never knew.

Afterwards, when Sunshine was up in her room, supposed to be sleeping, Rainbow walked in and put the picture and note back in Sunshine's drawer. She looked at her daughter and smiled, kissing her on the forehead. After Rainbow had left, Sunshine opened up the drawer and gazed at the picture, refusing to break her ritual.

* * *

Downstairs, Rainbow sat at her kitchen table, thinking about Ponyville. She hadn't been there in over five years, but could still remember it clearly…

_Flying down the street towards Sweet Apple Acres… staring at Applejack smiling… tucking Scootaloo under her wind, reassuring her… hovering in Twilight's library, trying to find a book to help save her friends…_

Tears slowly began to run down the cyan mare's face, finally realizing how much she missed the place.

She could live _anywhere, _call anyplace her home, but then and there, the pegasus realized that she would never be in a place she could truly call home, unless she was in Ponyville. Ponyville was, and always would be her home.

Rainbow stood up and made her decision. She was going back to Ponyville. She was going _home._

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, it's finally here. I can't believe it took me three months to get this chapter out, but with work and such, it actually took me quite a while..._

_As it stated at the top, this story is a sequel to_ **Feeling Grand's** _A Taste of an Apple__ which can be found at ** s/7845445/1/A-Taste-of-an-Apple**. Iwould reccomend reading that first, as for this story is are based entirely off of the events that took place in that one._

_I do hope to be able to get these chapters out every few weeks, however some may take longer than others._

_But for now, I bid you a good day._


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Out, Everypony!

Sunshine woke up the next morning to loud noises coming from downstairs. Banging could be heard, along with occasional loud thumps. Intrigued, Sunshine got out of bed and trotted downstairs to investigate.

She immediately noticed the suitcases in the foyer by the door. And these weren't the usual "Oh, we're going on vacation" suitcases. These were "Oh, we're moving and taking everything we own with us" suitcases. And there were five of them. _"What are we doing today?"_ she asked herself as she walked towards the living room. Rainbow was in there with two male Pegasi, who were attempting to lift the couch. Sunshine stepped out of the way as they carried outside.

Rainbow finally noticed her daughter standing in the doorway to the room. "Oh, good morning Sunshine!" she exclaimed. "I have some exciting news! We're moving today!"

Sunshine's jaw dropped. "We're _what?!_" she asked, astonished at the sudden turn of events. "We're moving to Ponyville honey! I already have a nice cloud there, so we won't have to worry about anything. Plus, you'll love the ponies there!" Rainbow explained to her. However, the golden filly was still in shock. "But, what about school?" she asked. Rainbow smiled. "Oh don't worry about that, I can teach you how to fly, and when it comes time for you to go to grade school, they have a nice schoolhouse there!" Rainbow thought she had the situation under control, however in fact, she did not.

* * *

Sunshine did not want to move to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had rarely spoken about it, and when she did, it was with distaste, as if the very thought of it was terrible. And until last night, she hadn't shown any passion when talking about it whatsoever. And last night, she had _cried_ while spoke about it. Little did the small pegasus knew about the feeling happening inside her mother. Overwhelming surges of love, loss, and emptiness surged through the cyan mare's heart as they stood there, masked by a hopeful smile.

* * *

Later that day, when it was time to leave, Rainbow trotted around her cloud (she rarely flew around her house anymore), and sighed, thinking of all of the memories that had taken place here. Smiling as she stepped into what once was a nursery for her little Sunshine, she felt a wave of sadness rush over her, immediately followed by the memories that haunted her back in Ponyville. The reason why she had left... _and the reason she had her daughter today._

How would she explain to a young filly like her that her father was really her Uncle Macintosh. _Maybe she shouldn't._

But how would she live being so close to her wife's grave? _Maybe she should stay here._

And what about Pinkie Pie? _..._

_Pinkie Pie._ Now there was a name she hadn't thought of in nearly her entire 5 years away from Ponyville. How would _both_ of them react? Would Pinkie's condition be the same as when she had left, forgiving and forgetful? Would old wounds be reopened, and Pinkie would try to harm herself again? The one thing Dash knew she couldn't risk was a heated confrontation with the Pink party-goer. As powerful as Pinkie's happiness was, her dark side was almost an even match.

Suddenly, the pegasus didn't want to go back. He whole body shook with tremors of fear and pain... and her heart was torn to shreds.

Sunshine walked into the nursery and looked over at her mother, who stood rigid, silent tears pouring down her face. She walked up and wrapped her forelegs around one of Rainbow's legs, and together, they comforted themselves, each for different reasons.

* * *

Finally, they left. The trip to Canterlot was overnight, and since Sunshine had never been in Equestria's capitol city before. The duo decided to stop in a small cafe near the castle for breakfast after getting off the train. A waitress-pony came over and took their order, Sunshine having pancakes and Rainbow ordering toast and daisies.

A few minutes after their food came, the front door opened and in walked a usual patron. (Usual for the cafe, but very unusual for the two newcomers). Rainbow had not known that this was the usual place for Princess Celestia to get breakfast on the weekends, but Sunshine, having heard Rainbow used to know the Princess, thought that her mother had known the Princess would be here, and was overly delighted. Rainbow on the other hand, was not ready for a royal welcome back just yet. Having spent 5 years away from this area on a country cloud, she wanted to ease back into things slowly.

Rainbow ordered another cup of coffee, and asked for a shot of espresso.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Princess Celestia stood up to leave. Rainbow sighed inwardly, for Sunshine had been getting giddy and was dying to get out of the cafe. Rainbow sighed again as Celestia trotted out the door, thinking she was in the clear, when suddenly, the Princess popped her head back in and said, "Rainbow, dear! Would you mind having a word with me after you finish your 5th cup of coffee?"

_"Fiddlesticks!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is, chapter 2 in this grand journey! I got it out a bit faster than the first one, but still longer than I wanted to! And I also did soe research, Canterlot is indeed the capitol of Equestria as we've seen it. (meaning the "country" that the Princesses rule over, not counting The Crystal Empire). Anyways, we'll continue to see exactly how Rainbow's feelings are building up inside her in the next chapter... after tea with royalty of course ;D_


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Welcome

**A/N:** _Ohhhhhh... this is going to be a fun chapter :) _

* * *

Rainbow walked out of the cafe into the streets of Canterlot, sweating profusely. _"It's ok... she just wants to talk to you... she's not gonna force you to talk about your past... or call up all of your friends..." _she said to herself. Oh hay sticks... she was dead.

One of the Royal Guards Ponies was standing outside the cafe, and walked up to the cyan mare. "The Princess asked me to inform you to go to the castle," he said in a flat tone. Rainbow nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. _"On the bright side, I won't even make it to the castle, I'll have a heart attack first!"_

* * *

Sunshine had absolutely no idea why her mother was acting the way she was. She was of course a little nervous to be meeting Princess Celestia, but she wasn't nearly as nervous as Dash. Plus, her mother was a grown mare! Why should she be more afraid than her 5 year old daughter? She had absolutely no idea...

* * *

The duo trotted up to the castle gate, which seemed to sense their presence and let them in. Sunshine started to walk forwards, but Rainbow stood where she was. That is, until a few moments later.

"Ah, I see you made it here before me!" Rainbow yelped, realizing that the Princess was right behind her. "Well, that's no problem, in we go!"

The pegasi's legs seemed to move without command and they walked up the steps to the castle doors, which also opened immediately. There stood Princess Luna, at a stance that indicated she was waiting for them. "It's good to see you again, Rainbow Dash!" she said happily, and without a formal accent either. "_Oh, well someone's gotten a bit perky,"_ Rainbow thought as she walked by the dark blue alicorn, who was almost giddy.

Celestia told the mother and daughter to wait in the library while she attended to a quick matter that would take "no more than a few minutes," and walked out, the doors closing behind her. And indeed, a few minutes later she returned, this time with another guard and 3 cups of tea. "I'm terribly sorry if I startled you earlier, but it's just that _nobody_ has seen you for over 4 years!" The guard placed the tray down on the table, and walked out of the Library. Rainbow gulped nervously, not knowing what to say. Sunshine, on the other hand, was giddy. She had never been in the presence of royalty before, and was very excited.

The awkward silence continued for about another minute before Celestia spoke up again. "So, Dash, what brings you to Canterlot?" Rainbow wasn't going to give her the truthful answer, however...

"She is taking us to go live in her old town of Ponyville!" Sunshine cried out happily. The pegasi's ears drooped as she realized what was about to happen next. "Really?! Well, I'll go tell all of your old friends that you're coming back!" Celestia said. "They're going to be so happy! They've missed you a lot, especially Twilight!" As the white mare turned to go, Rainbow suddenly cried out "WAIT!" Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed, embarrassed by her outburst. "I mean... please your majesty, don't tell them just yet," she pleaded.

Celestia smiled softly. "I think I understand," she replied reassuringly. "You don't think you're ready to go back just yet." Dash's eyes widened at how exactly 'spot on' the alicorn was. "Don't worry, Dash, you and your filly friend can stay here in the castle."

It was then that Rainbow realized that Celestia had called Sunshine her 'filly friend.' "Oh, um, Princess," Dash said nervously. "Yes, what is it?" Rainbow scratched the back of her head unconsciously. "Sunshine... she isn't..."

"Go on,"

"She's... She's my _daughter_."

Celestia's jaw dropped in shock. "Who's the stallion?" she finally managed to choke out. Rainbow gulped, knowing that this would be a hard conversation, especially with Sunshine there. "Big Mac..." she said uncertainty.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Sorry for the short chapter... Nothing much to say here really, except thank you to those of you who have supported me from the beginning. FireFlash-Bass, dragonrider101, and of course, the mastermind behind all of this... FeelingGrand. Can't thank him enough for letting me do this, it really is an honor._

_(Don't worry, I realized that may have sounded like a good-bye, but it isn't. I just realized I hadn't really thanked them properly._


	4. Chapter 4: When Life Gives You Lemons

Scootaloo trudged along the Apple Farmland with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, moody as always. Or what had been always since _she_ left. He idol. The one who she could almost call a sister. Gone. For the past five years. And for the third time that day, she began to cry. Sweetie Belle, as always, tried to cheer her up. "She'll be back one day," the smaller unicorn would always say, or "She's just on vacation." Those lines worked for a while, but after 5 years... the "gig" was up.

* * *

To be honest, Apple Bloom was tired of having Scootaloo cry all the time. Yeah, sure, she lost her hero. But Apple Bloom had lost both of her sisters. Did she cry? Of course, but only in the beginning. But, five years later? Well, let's just say, when life gives you lemons..."

* * *

"No, I do not want any lemonade!" Rarity stood there, angrier than ever, soaked with mud. A cart had just driven by her, and splattered her with this icky mud. Now, a street vendor was trying to con her into buying lemonade. Well, okay, so technically the street vendor was Snips, who was trying to earn a few extra bits by selling lemonade, but Rarity was just angry and had to take it out on somebody.

* * *

Fluttershy sat on the couch inside her cottage, which she hadn't left for over three years. If she needed something, she would wait for Twilight to stop by, (she was the only pony who even visited her anymore) and ask her to get some. She tried leaving, she really did, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to open that door.

* * *

Twilight tore through the books in her library, trying to find one that she hadn't read yet. She seemed to be the last pony who could even think straight around Ponyville, so she had to keep her wits about her. But then there were days like this, when the whole world seemed to be falling apart around her. Well, life is life...

NOPONY around Ponyville had been the same since Rainbow Dash had left, but they were slowly getting over it. Then, Pinkie Pie left. The last time Twilight heard anypony laugh besides herself had been when Spike read the note on Pinkie's door and said simply, "Well, we're screwed." And even then, the laugh wasn't really heart-felt. For the past five years, Ponyville had been under a constant blanket of clouds, with seemingly no hope at all.

But that day, Twilight felt something was different. Today was going to be the day she finally found that book. The book that could solve everything...


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion of Sorts

**A/N:**_ Okay... sorry for such a long wait... but with Easter and all that... it actually took much longer than I expected._

* * *

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily. Princess Celestia and Sunshine were just staring at her dumbfounded. Celestia because of what Rainbow had said, and Sunshine because the Princess had spit her tea all over her mother's fur. "WHAT?" Celestia asked again.

"Um... what I had said was... Big Macintosh donated?" Rainbow asked almost as if it were a question. The royal alicorn just blinked her eyes. "Well isn't Uncle BigMac generous!" Sunshine said proudly, and Celestia looked down at her, thinking that the young filly actually knew that kind of "donation" they were talking about. "Um..." Rainbow tried to break the awkward silence that followed. "It was actually AJ's suggestion..." she offered. The white mare seemed to calm down a bit after that, finally realizing that it wasn't some sort of complicated affair thing.

"Well..." Celestia began. "Perhaps we should keep that between us anyways," she suggested shaking her head, as if trying to rid the thought from her mind. "Besides, I'm sure that there are someponies who would love to see you," she implied with a hint of mischief. "Ah, yes, well, um," Dash began, with slight pauses between each 'um'. "Does it have to be now? I mean, I'm excited to see them and all, but I just don't think-"

"Oh, nonsense! They've waited five years to see you, why make them wait any longer?" Celestia stood suddenly, startling Sunshine, because the alicorn seemed to tower over her. As a matter of fact, she did. Celestia giggled at the quick quiver that ran though the young pegasus. "And do come back to visit... you're the only familiar face I've seen around here in ages! Twilight doesn't even drop by anymore," said the royal mare sadly.

"Okay," said Rainbow Dash simply. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's go see your friends!" exclaimed Celestia, delighted.

* * *

Twilight had finally stopped dashing about her library, and was resting on her bed, with Spike... well, who knows where Spike was. Probably with the Cutie Mark crusaders again... she knew he just adored Scootaloo. That thought caused Twilight to give a weak smile, a simple gesture that seemed to be few and far between in Ponyville these days. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" called Twilight as she flopped out of bed and trudged downstairs towards the door. She used to bounce down the stairs, but hey, what's the rush anymore?

There were no words to describe the feeling Twilight felt when she saw who was at the door. Well, she could list them anyways.

First she felt a bit surprised, as usual to anypony who had royalty standing at their doorstep. Then she felt joy, since she hadn't seen Celestia in so very long. After that, she felt nervous, because why would the royal mare choose to visit her five years after their last meeting. And lastly she felt fear, because Celestia's gaze was dead serious.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said Princess Celestia in a slightly accusing tone. "I have someone who would like to see you." Twilight only saw a glimpse of the rainbow mane before she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Woah... took waaaaaaay longer than I wanted to, and so little done! My chapters are becoming shorter by the minute! Well, expect a long chapter next time, I promise..._

_I also have the task of editing a story written by sabersword... it's most likely going to be rated M, so keep the fillies away from it... but if you're into that kinda stuff, be my guest..._


	6. Chapter 6: Twilight's Surprise

**A/N:** _Okay... here we go!_

* * *

Twilight woke up in her bed, wondering how she got there. Last thing she remembered was... Rainbow Dash? No, that couldn't be, Dashie has been missing for... wait, did I just call her _Dashie?_ Twilight shook her head to clear her thoughts. Rainbow Dash had been gone for five years, and she would never see her again. _And to think I once thought of mare-to-mare relationships as wrong..._ Twilight shook her head again and tried to ignore the thought.

Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed, and gazed at the window unconsciously. Just a side-long glance nothing more, and the proceeded to the door. Suddenly, her head snapped around back towards the window. The sky was clear...

The sky hadn't been clear for 5 years.

Still trying to think rationally, Twilight brushed away the hope, and reasoned that some other pegasus had done it. _Rainbow left, remember? _But for some reason, the purple unicorn couldn't get Rainbow out of her head... unless... _It was was all just long, fearful dream!_ Twilight thought hopefully. _Rainbow Dash never left, Ponyville wasn't on the brink of total collapse, and Applejack... WASN'T DEAD!_

Twilight rushed out her door and bounded down the stairs energetically. Yet, something in the back of her mind told her not to get her hopes up too high. The unicorn just ignored the nagging thought and continued through the kitchen door and rammed face-first into Princess Celestia's flank.

Blushing a brilliant crimson as Celestia let out a very un-princess like squeak, Twilight hastily tried to apologize. "Princess! I am so so so very sorry about that, I mean... um... I didn't mean for... um, to-" "It's okay, Twilight, it was an accident," replied Celestia, smiling warmly at her former student. After a moment, Twilight asked, "Why are you here?"

Celestia laughed softly at the question. _She'll be so happy when I tell her the news!_ "Well, Twilight-" Twilight suddenly spoke up. "Is their somepony in my shower?" she asked? A soft sprinkling noise could be heard across the treehouse. Celestia seemed a bit baffled that Twilight wasn't interested. "Twilight, is everything OK?" she asked, concerned. Twilight was _always_ interested in everything.

Twilight looked at her former teacher. "Well, yeah, except for the fact that I had a really disturbing dream that seemed to last for five years!" she chuckled. "What a nightmare... _literally!_" The royal alicorn raised an eyebrow. "What?" asked Celestia. _  
_

"I had this really weird dream, that Applejack and Rainbow Dash got married, and then Applejack died, but Rainbow was pregnant, and then Rainbow moved away because she couldn't take the grief," Twilight replied. Then she laughed out loud. "What's so funny about that?" asked Celestia, growing even more concerned that Twilight thought such a macabre dream was funny. "What's so funny, is that I can tell Rainbow how I feel about her, without upsetting her." And the purple unicorn walked off to further investigate who was in her shower. _Oh dear, _thought Celestia. _What does she think about her?_

* * *

Twilight's feelings for Dashie seemed to have just spawned overnight, but she felt like she had had them forever. She wouldn't exactly call it true love, but it seemed like more than a friendship too. And she just couldn't stop calling her _Dashie!_

* * *

Rainbow Dash sighed in pleasure as the hot water slammed against her back. _Why is Twilight's shower so much better than mine?_ she silently asked herself. Considering she had been in the shower for about an hour, Rainbow decided it was time to come out. She turned off the nozzle, and opened the curtain to grab a towel, but instead smacked a stealthy Twilight Sparkle in the face.

"OW!" cried the young unicorn.

"AH!" cried the rainbow pegasus.

Rainbow attempted to quickly drag the curtain closed, but only managed to rip it out of the wall. Fumbling for a towel to wrap around her flank, Rainbow took to the air and flew over to the small table by the door, only to have the door slammed open in her face by a certain concerned princess. "Is everything alright?!" she asked, worried after hearing all of the shouting coming from inside the bathroom. All she got were groans in return.

Celestia stepped out of the bathroom, cautiously looking around, closing the door behind her. In its place lay Rainbow Dash, hind legs in the air, presenting in all her glory. Twilight sat up to this sight and instantly transitioned from lavender to scarlet in a matter of seconds. Rainbow Dash however, was out cold. The now-red unicorn hastily grabbed the towel and threw it over the pegasus's legs. The cyan mare groaned, and sat up, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and attempted to take in the scenery around her. She paused when she came over a tomato-red Twilight sitting in front of her. Then she looked at the towel and placed two and two together. Then she too, turned a deep red.

"Uh... hi Twilight," Rainbow Dash offered. "H-h-h hi, Dashie!" replied a stuttering bookworm, still attempting to come over the shock. Rainbow nodded and pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she realized something. "Did you just call me _Dashie_?"

_Oh, buck! Did I just call her Dashie?_ Twilight panicked. "Um... I might've..." Rainbow blinked at Twilight. This as the unicorn, who five years ago, told her that mare-to-mare relationships were wrong. But then again, she could just be really excited to finally see her again. After all, it had been five years!

"So," said Rainbow Dash, trying to keep the conversation casual. "Anything big happen while I was gone?" Twilight's idiotic smile slowly disintegrated. "When were you gone?" The cyan pegasus felt her heart shatter. _My friends didn't even notice I was gone?!_ Rainbow felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Twilight sat across from the now crushed mare, and was still trying to grasp the situation. "Rainbow? Are you crying?" she asked worried. The pegasus sniffled and looked up, with tears dripping down her face, and dropping onto her furry chest. She noticed that Twilight was quickly loosing all of her happiness, that she had been so long without.

Just then, Twilight had an idea. _This should cheer her up!_ The purple unicorn leaned into the pegasus, and planted a kiss on her muzzle. Rainbow stopped sniffling, mostly out of shock, and blushed, trying to comprehend what just happened. She looked up at Twilight, who was also a deep crimson, and was also boasting another creepily large smile.

Dash was about to open her mouth to ask why the hay she did that, when the door slammed open and Celestia poked her head back in. "Twilight, I've been trying to think of how to tell you this, but it wasn't a dream! Rainbow Dash really has been gone five years and Applejack is ,sadly, no longer with us."

Twilight made a really strange, almost disturbing sound in the back of her throat, and instantly turned pale with worry. _Oh my gosh! I told Dashie that I didn't know where she had gone, and she probably thought I didn't notice her missing, and OH BUCK I KISSED HER AFTER HER WIFE DIED!_

Rainbow had thoughts going through her mind as well. _Twilight thought it was all just a dream? Was she really that hopeful? Wait, why did she kiss me? Does she like me? Oh my gosh, she's turning so white right now...she's probably worried that she offended me by kissing me after... after AJ died..._

Princess Celestia, who did not know what had happened right before she entered the bathroom, had no idea what was going on. But by judging how her former student looked like she was going to faint, and how Rainbow Dash was just staring at Twilight like she was loony, made her infer that something big happened just a few moments earlier. And something told her it involved Twilight offending Dash because of her lack of proper information on the situation.

Rainbow Dash shifted her gaze from Celestia to Twilight. After a few moments, Dash gave Celestia a silent nod, insuring her that she had the situation under control, and also that she wouldn't kill Twilight. The royal alicorn reluctantly left the room. As soon as she was gone, Rainbow focused her attention to the unicorn.

Noticing the Celestia had left, and that Rainbow was glaring at her, Twilight began breathing heavily. The cyan pegasus noticed how much Twilight began to panic, taking in deep breaths and nearly pressing her body against the wall. Now that she understood the situation, Rainbow wasn't nearly as confused about Twilight's earlier actions. She hadn't really been offended by the kiss, she had just assumed Twilight was trying to comfort her... _Oh my gosh... if she really has feelings for me, what am I gonna' do?!_ Rainbow hadn't thought about that detail. She decided to think about it later. Her main attention now focused back to a now hyperventilating Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Alright that did it. Twilight definitely confirmed that she had deep feelings for Rainbow Dash. But what the hay was she doing _kissing_ her after her _wife had DIED? _Oh... she mucked it up this time, she could tell. The "offended" pegasus was sitting across from her, boring her eyes into hers. It was very unsettling.

She suddenly realized that she was getting light-headed from the panic attack she was currently experiencing. Twilight tried to slow down her breathing by telling herself that Rainbow Dash would never hurt her, but then again, she had literally just insulted her friend's relationship with her _DEAD WIFE!_ Instead of calming down, she just started breathing faster than before.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash lunged forward and Twilight let out a weak squeak, rivaling Fluttershy. After a few seconds, she realized that Rainbow was _hugging_ her. And her breathing increased yet again.

Rainbow, feeling this rise in heart rate, totally misjudged the reason it had gone up. "It's okay, Twilight! I understand," she comforted her old friend. Twilight just nodded and tried to calm her breathing. Instead, for the second time that day, she fainted. Except this time, she was in her spontainous love's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Do the chapters really have to be this loooooooong? LOL just kidding. It was a bit more work, but I'm proud of it, and hope to make all chapters at least this long form now on. However, I still notice that some chapters are SOOO MUCH LONGER than this. I'll try to increase the size of them as I go. After all, this is my first FanFic._

_Anyways... PLOT TWIST! XD, I don't know how it's going to turn out, because Rainbow had VERY strong feelings for Applejack in the first story. So.. I tried it anyways. But... **SPOILER:** No matter what, Rainbow X Twilight will NOT be the main shipping in the story, I have other plans for THIS new Ponyville... MWAH HA HA!_

_'Till next time, Brohoof (\/)_


	7. Chapter 7: You're Who Now?

**A/N:**_ Omg, I have started two chapters in a row with "Twilight woke up..." _

* * *

Twilight woke up in the same position as she lost consciousness in; in her bathroom, with Rainbow hugging her. After a brief observation, she noticed that the pegasus had not fallen asleep, or had and woke up. Either way, Twilight really wanted to avoid the obvious awkward conversation that was sure to follow this moment. So she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her again.

What she didn't know is that Rainbow felt Twilight's pulse quicken when she woke up, so she knew she was awake. However, when the lavender unicorn in her arms didn't move or make a sound, she became very impatient. She had sat like this for over an hour, and her hind legs were numb and sore from lack of movement. Plus, the weight of Twilight on top of her was also adding to the burden.

Just as Twilight was drifting back off into the haze of a lucid sleep, Rainbow craned her neck and whispered in her ear, "I know you're awake Twilight." Twilight immediately blushed a very deep scarlet. Rainbow still waiting for a response, asked if she could get up. Twilight complied, and a very relieved Rainbow Dash stood up and stretched her legs. "You know, you're very heavy," said the pegasus, then immediately wished she hadn't. She heard Twilight gasp in shock. _  
_

"Buck! I'm so so so so so sorry, Twilight, I didn't mean it that way, even though it sorta come out that way... but um..." and Rainbow went on and on, profusely apologizing. Twilight, who had overcome her initial reaction to the comment. Just smiled slyly, and stepped into the shower. After a minute, Dash realized that she was watching Twilight, who had deliberately not closed the curtain, shower. Rainbow, transfixed, made a strange hack/cough/gurgle noise as the lavender unicorn suddenly lifted up her tail to wash under it.

"I'll, just... um... let myself out..." said Rainbow with a very dry mouth and red face. Twilight nodded in that seductive way that only mares can seem to accomplish, and the pegasus rushed out of the bathroom, and nearly ran over Princess Celestia. "Oh, um... hi... Princess," said Rainbow, even more flustered now. "Hi, Rainbow..." I was just going in to check on Twilight. "Okay!" said Rainbow and walked down the hallway.

Celestia stepped into the bathroom, and Twilight, thinking it was Rainbow, made a very inappropriate pose. Celestia gasped, and Twilight let out a small squeak after realized who it was.

* * *

Sunshine, who had been wandering Ponyville aimlessly, per Celestia's suggestion, had found herself in Sweet Apple Acres. Yet, she didn't know the direct ties she had to the farm at this moment. She was just minding her own business when she found a treehouse, with a ramp leading up to it. Voices could be heard coming from inside. Curious, she trotted up the ramp to the door. Finding it locked, she went over to the window.

Living on a cloud close to nowhere, she really didn't know that looking in other peoples window's was rude, and Rainbow had never found the need to tell her this, because she assumed it was second nature. This action was enforced by the fact the Sunshine's mother didn't really have an opportunity to witness her daughter doing this firsthand.

Sunshine peeked into the treehouse, and saw three fillies sitting in a circle. One was moping the the corner, another was sitting there awkwardly, and and angry one with yellow fur and a red bow was staring at _her_. She stood up and yelled "HEY!" and rushed out the door to grab Sunshine. The small pegasus screamed as she was dragged into the treehouse against her will by a filly who was overly angry about something.

"You can't do this!" cried Sunshine fearfully. "Oh yeah?" asked her captor. "And why not?" Sunshine looked up to her and said "Because my mommy knows the Princess!"

The filly clutched her chest with laughter after that comment. "Listen you little foal," she said in between laughs. "The Princess hasn't been anywhere near Ponyville in years! What's she gonna' do?" Sunshine seemed to shrink smaller with fear. The wite filly stood up. "Apple Bloom! Why are you being so mean?" she asked the yellow filly. Apple Bloom just glared over at her. "Shut up, Sweetie Belle."

Taking the hint, Sweetie Bell backed down. Apple Bloom turned back to Sunshine and was just about to open her mouth to issue another nasty comment when...

"We've all lost somepony, Apple Bloom,." Everypony in the treehouse turned to look at the orange pegasus in the corner who hadn't moved or spoken through the whole ordeal.

"Lost somepony..." said Apple Bloom in a low voice. "LOST SOMEPONY!?" She was breathing heavily. "MY SISTER IS DEAD! Is your's Sweetie Belle? NO! Rarity is alive! And Scootaloo, I don't know what the hay you're talking about, because you don't even have anypony to lose!" The filly was totaly going over the deep end and out of control. "MY SISTER IS DEAD!" she cried.

Scootaloo stood up. "For all you know, Rainbow Dash could be dead too! Nopony has heard from her in over five years!" said Scootaloo angrily. "Yeah? Well it's not like she was your SISTER!" screamed back Apple Bloom. The orange pegasus glared at the filly with the red bow in her mane. "She was the closest thing I had to a family. You still have part of your family, I no longer do," she stated in a horrifyingly calm voice.

Sunshine spoke up. "Rainbow's not dead," she said softly. Scootaloo turned to her angrily. "How would you know? You don't even know who the hay we're talking about! You just got here!" Scootaloo yelled at her. Apple Bloom had stepped down, knowing the severity of the situation. "I've never even seen you before! How would you know Rainbow Dash?!"

With Scootaloo going at it, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, decided it was a pretty good time to leave, considering they didn't want to bear witness to what would most likely happen next. "I asked you, how would you know about Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried again as the door closed behind the two deserters.

Sunshine gulped, and answered the question. "I'm her daughter."

Silence followed the answer that Sunshine had given to the question. The two ponies just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Then, Scootaloo's legs began to wobble, and she collapsed to the floor. "Wha- what did you say" asked Scootaloo in a shaky voice. She looked up at Sunshine. "I'm Rainbow Dash's daughter," Sunshine repeated.

Scootaloo began to sob uncontrollably. "The f-f-first thing I do to *sniffle* R-r-r-ainb-b-bow Dash's d-d-daughter is kid-d-d-nap her!" she choked out between sobs. Sunshine, not knowing exactly why this small pegasus was sad about upsetting her mother, felt her heart warm up. "It's okay, you didn't do it, that other mean filly did," said Sunshine, trying to reassure her, but not really knowing why she was trying to. Scootaloo sniffled and looked up at her. "But... y-y-y-you're her daughter," said Scootaloo. "And I'll n-n-n-ever be able to f-f-f-forgive my self." Then the orange pegasus lost it and began to bawl.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was currently looking for her daughter. It was getting dark, and she was beginning to get worried. She hadn't seen her daughter all day. Okay, that could possibly be because she was with Twilight all day, but still, she was worried none the less.

After about an hour, she saw Sweetie Belle walking up to her sister's boutique. "Sweetie Belle!" she called. The young filly turned towards the sound, and her eyes widened. "Have you seen my daughter? Young filly, golden fur, blonde mane, has my eyes?" Sweetie, still staring, raised a hoof pointing towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Thank's Sweetie Bell!" said Rainbow Dash gratefully, and flew off. The small unicorn just stood there, trying to figure out exactly why she was suddenly seeing Rainbow Dash.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ho boy! That took a while to get out... and with a cliffhanger no less! Anyways, I was in D.C., and then I had some other matters, so that's why it took a while... even though I think I updated this story last week! Hey! This is a pretty long chapter and I got it out in a WEEK! WOW! I'm sooooo awesome!_

_Brohoof (\ /)_


	8. Chapter 8: Blackouts, Wings, and Horns

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long wait guys, I was busy with the end of the school year, finals and all!_

* * *

Rainbow Dash found herself at the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres, not knowing exactly what happened. She was just walking up to the orchard, to get Sunshine, as Sweetie Bell had told her she was in the treehouse. Then just as she was about to pass through the gates, she froze.

_"I'm back."_

_Applejack looked up to her, her green eyes tired and she smiled weakly, giving Dash a small hug._

_"Did ya' enjoy it?"_

_Dash didn't answer that straight away... not knowing if she should say yes or no, considering what happened after all the fun._

_"I actually need to talk to you in private about something," she said slowly a little nervous and Applejack looked at her_  
_confused._  
_"Okay?"_  
_Dash went and closed the door turning back to her marefriend a little afraid of what was to come next._

_"Last night… Spitfire invited me to the after party after the show… and she kissed me just as I was about to leave."_

_Applejack just looked at her silently… Spitfire had kissed her…? Dash's hero, the pony she idolised …had just kissed_  
_her?_

_"What?"_

_"I did not expect it at all." Dash tried to clarify and Applejack scuffed._

_"Are ya sure you weren't flirting with her?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"So Spitfire, the pony you've idolised for years just kissed you? Without you leading her on or anythin'?"_

_"APPLEJACK? I would never cheat on you!" Dash said hurt, h-how? How could she not believe her?_

_AJ just looked to the ground, her eyes swelling up in tears… how could Dash expect her to believe that? That she had_  
_played no part in this and Dash just grew angry at what AJ was thinking of her._

_"How could you even think I would?" she yelled in rage, "You're the only one I want!"_

_"You want this!" Applejack just cried back, "You want this handicap when you could have someone else?"_

_"Why are you saying this?"_

_"Look, if you just wanted to try a different pony that's fine!" Applejack said to her in tears, "But don't lie to me and say you_  
_had no part!"_

_Dash couldn't believe this! Had Applejack always seen her like this? One that would just go with another as soon as she_  
_was out of the picture and flung open her bag with her wing quickly, pulling out the necklace box and throwing it on the_  
_ground in fury._

_"LOOK!" she yelled, her eyes also filling with tears and AJ just looked down to the box confused, the necklace had falling_  
_out and was glittering in her watery eyes,_

_"YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU THE DAY BEFORE I PROPOSED!"_

_"…w-what?" Applejack said confused, taking a weak step back so lost with all that was happening, "Why did you get this?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!"_

The flash back ended and Rainbow Dash realized that she was crying. She collapsed onto the ground in front of the arch that marked the entrance into the acres. She had no feeling left in her as somepony lifted her up off the ground and brought her inside the homestead. No vision as somepony looked her in the eye and rubbed her back. No hearing as somepony attempted to ask her something. No thought as she melted into the couch into a dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Sunshine didn't know exactly what to do. At some point in the past twenty minutes, Scootaloo had somehow found her way into Sunshine's arms, and it was then that she realized that they were about the same age. But still, she had just met the pony, and now she was holding her as she cried into her arms. _Is this why Rainbow didn't want to come back? Are all the ponies here weird?_

But Sunshine wasn't at all mean, but still very confused, she just sat there with an orange pegasus crying into her arms. To her credit, the pegasus was kind of attractive.

Sunshine's jaw literally dropped after the thought that. She had just met her! How could she _love_ her?! No, wait. It wasn't love, just a simple thought. How had Quentin put it? A critique of another pony's looks? Yea, that was it. She was just "_checking her out"._

_Oh Celestia, this is getting worse the more I think!_

Suddenly, she noticed that somepony had been saying her name. "What?" she said, seemingly breaking out of a trance. Scootaloo looked up at her, still sniffling a little. "You were just staring at me... you seemed like you were gonna faint or something."

Sunshine just noticed that she had broken out into a sweat. "Uh... um..." She was shocked by the pegasus's sudden change in attitude. Now, the orange filly was concerned for _her!_ Hadn't she been crying just a moment ago? Somehow, her eyes found Scootaloo's, and they just locked on. After what felt like an eternity, the orange pegasus weakly stood up and took a few steps backwards.

"Well, uh..." Sunshine said awkwardly, not knowing exactly what had just happened, but coming to the conclusion that she had _liked_ it. "Hey," said Scootaloo, rubbing a hoof behind her head. "Wanna come over to the farmhouse with me?" Sunshine was forced out of her stupor by nodding her head excitedly. She was looking for an excuse to spend more time with Scootaloo, but hadn't found one... until now that is.

The two fillies went outside, and Sunshine immediately took off into the air, heading in the direction that she had seen the house earlier. After a few seconds, she realized the Scootaloo was not with her. She paused and looked back, only to see Scootaloo on the ground slowly trotting across the orchard in the same direction. As the golden-furred pegasus flew lower, she could notice that the young mare once again had tears in her eyes.

However, a few of those tears dissipated as Sunshine landed next to the distraught filly. "What's wrong? Why don't you wanna fly?" Sunshine asked innocently. Then, Scootaloo broke down again, worried that her new friend would make fun of her. "I... I c-can't... I can't f-fly!" bawled the orange filly. Sunshine just stood there, she was actually a bit shocked that the pony in front of her was crying because she couldn't fly.

So, wrapping her wing around Scootaloo, she began to walk.

* * *

_Unconsciousness is a merciful state..._ thought Rainbow Dash as she slowly edged back into real life. She was lying in a bed, that seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She breathed in deeply, and was almost overwhelmed by the scent of apples. _Apples?_ The cyan mare slowly opened her eyes. She was in Applejack's bed. Dash ran her hoof along the sheets, where the outline of her wife still lay, when she heard her. Twilight.

Looking around the room, the sonic pegasus realized that she was not at the Apple Family House. She was in Twilight Sparkle's treehouse. _Why was Applejack's and her bed in Twilight's house?_ Than the door opened, and Twilight trotted in, not looking over to Rainbow Dash. Instead she trotted up to a small staircase that led up to her bedroom proper... _wait._ Not only was she in the lavender pony's house, she was in her personal _bedroom._

Rainbow looked over at Twilight, but her eye caught on something else. The window. It was dark outside. Sunshine... she had never found Sunshine. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"SUNSHINE!" cried Rainbow Dash, bolting out of the bed. Twilight shrieked and fell out of the bed, landing right in front of Rainbow, who has headed for the window. Instead, she hit Twilight in the muzzle with her hind legs, causing her to keel forward and crash on top of her lavender friend.

"Ow! Rainbow Dash, what are you trying to do?!" asked a very tired Twilight, rubbing her nose with a hoof. "Sunshine... I gotta find Sunshine!"

"Rainbow..." Twilight started, only to have the pegasus thwak her in the face with her wing. "RAINBOW!" she cried a second time, with more force and a higher volume. The cyan mare, startled, fell back onto her haunches obediently and stared at Twilight. The purple pony half expected her to cock her head to one side.

"Rainbow." Twilight said again. "Sunshine is fine. She's at Sweet Apple Acres with Scootaloo. Big Mac is watching her." Rainbow Dash finally seemed to calm down. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't loose her..." she mumbled quietly. She raised her head and stared directly at Twilight. The lavender face was beautiful in this... purple glow?

Rainbows eyes found their way upward to a glowing purple horn mounted on her friends head. Twilight looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled knowingly. "Like it? Zechora helped me with the potion, but it took me almost 4 years to figure out how to grow a horn back!" boasted the purple _unicorn._

However, no amount of words could express the true emotion Twilight was feeling at having her horn back.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Omg that took a long time! never_use_halogens (who is editing this story) is writing a new FanFic called "Celestials" and he asked me to edit it for him. THAT story will hopefully be up by the end of August. So, just expect a little bit of a delay between updates for my story, because I have to read his story while I write mine and its just... a lot of work. _

_On another note, me and a few of my friends also decided to make an Operating System together. Yea. MORE WORK! So, I will try to evenly distribute my time between the three, and my life, so... I'm busy!_

_Celestials Teaser: **modmcdl . deviantart** (insert a **. c o m** here) **/ art / Celestials-TheBronyGathering-FanFiction-Teaser-464492156**_

_BronyOS: **getpegasos . webs . com**_

_(The link address' are in bold... just string them together with no spaces... there are only so many ways to cheat the system LOL)_


	9. Chapter 9: READ UNTIL THE END

**A/N: **_And we're back with another episode of "A Seed of an Apple!" Sorry for the wait... been busy with... summer?_

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up in her bed in Twilight's bedroom, in Twilight's treehouse. That wasn't weird at all. She sat up, placing her forehooves down in front of her.

Stretching, she eventually climbed out of bed, smacking her mouth. After a moment, she walked over to the door, and stepped out of her... er... Twilight's bedroom. Hearing voices coming from downstairs in the kitchen, she flew over the stair trailing and over to the kitchen door.

Rainbow knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop on Twilight, or whoever else was in there, it wasn't polite. But she did it anyways.

She put her ear up to the door, and heard the voice of Twilight and Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia! Rainbow had thought that she had gone back to Canterlot a while ago. Apparently, she hadn't.

"-have to pull through, my faithful student. The death of your friend, and alienation of all but one other has disrupted the Elements," she was saying. "As little power there is left in them with you and Rainbow Dash, it is better than nothing."

"What do you mean Princess?" asked Twilight urgently. "Are you saying that Rainbow will leave too?" Rainbow understood her confusion. It did sound like that was what Celestia was implying.

"Twilight, she has lost her wife," replied the Princess. "But then why did she come back?" Twilight was almost frantic. Celestia sighed. "I wish it was only because of that." The regal mare paused a moment. "Twilight, she loved Applejack, and just returned to Ponyville. No doubt she is feeling very strong emotions right now. After all, she did collapse outside of Sweet Apple Acres."

Rainbow had no idea where this was going. Sure, she had collapsed. But that doesn't mean she shouldn't help out.

"What do you mean, Princess?" asked Twilight. Celestia sighed again. "Twilight, I know that you have... feelings for her."

Woah. WOAH! Twilight... what? Rainbow kept listening, thinking she had missed an important part of the conversation.

"WHAT?!" Twilight responded, a bit too loudly. "Twilight, I walked in on you... um... 'posing' for her." The white alicorn grimaced at the memory. Rainbow heard Twilight let loose a very unusual squeaking sound. "Uh... yea... I just forgot to um... CLOSE THE CURTAIN!" the purple unicorn said the last bit a little too loudly. Celestia yet again sighed.

"Twilight, it doesn't matter to me. You are a grown mare, and you can choose whom you like. Just be careful with Rainbow Dash. Five years is a short time after the loss of a loved one. She collapsed outside of Sweet Apple Acres." Celestia said. Twilight winced. That was the second time she mentioned that event.

Rainbow Dash was completely shocked. Why did Twilight like her? Wasn't she the reason all of her friends were no longer together? She leaned back in to listen...

"-have come very far, Twilight," the Princess was saying. "And this will help you to reunite the elements within Rainbow Dash and yourself." A brief pause. Then, "But Princess, are you saying..." Twilight's voice faltered. "Are you saying that Rarity and Fluttershy... they're... not elements anymore?"

* * *

**-Hey guys... this is as far as I got into this chapter. Unfortunately, this story has sort of a "dead plot," and we're going to be re-writing the entire thing from the beginning with:**

**+Longer Chapters**

**+A Much More Vibrant Plot**

**+Making Rainbow Dash much more... well, _complicated_**

**_Don't worry though, the storyline will still be roughly the same, but with much less TwiDash_**

**I will send everyone a link when the first chapter is out. For now, farewell, and thanks to all of you who stuck with this story.**


End file.
